


"We won."

by rosecoloredvoice (Cookidomo)



Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: After a win, Drabble, Friendship, Kevin Day is precious, Present Tense, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, So are the other Foxes, by relationship i don't mean romantic, not necessarily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 20:46:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7403713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookidomo/pseuds/rosecoloredvoice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Foxes win against the Ravens !!</p>
            </blockquote>





	"We won."

**Author's Note:**

> Short Kevin Day drabble b/c he's precious and I love him!

“We won.” Kevin breathes. It comes out in disbelief- not because he didn't believe they'd win but because he had spent so much time in Riko's shadow that there wasn't much to believe in the first place.

He can hear the crowd cheering now, screaming, for him and the Foxes. And the world feels _right_ for once. He doesn't feel like a piece on the board that Riko can throw around- he's no pawn. He's the queen, the deadliest piece on the board. When the king becomes corrupt and apathetic, the queen can tear his castle down brick by brick. But the queen doesn't do that by herself- she works with others to break down the king's castle. That's what Kevin accomplished today, with the Palmetto State Foxes.

“Couldn't have done it without you guys.” Kevin says this softly; they wouldn't hear him over the yelling and the cheering.

But Neil does. He gives Kevin an uncharacteristically wide smile, with all of his teeth, and he looks so much younger than he usually does- and for a split second, Kevin is overcome with desire to keep the smile on Neil's face. Riko had taken _years_ of Kevin's life- cut and sliced at him until all he could see in the mirror was the ghost of who he used to be. Riko had done this many times- to Jean, to Neil, to Andrew, to the Foxes. And Kevin's not going to stand for it anymore.

“You were great.” Neil says, and it's not sarcastic.

“I know,” Kevin replies. He can already see the annoyed look on Neil's face so he adds a “Thank you.”

Riko can destroy his arms- crush his spirits but he'll never touch the Foxes.

Kevin won't let him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know Kevin seems less fearful here but he’s too tired to be afraid anymore. He’s tired of feeling like he’s not doing anything.


End file.
